


Someone Stop Him

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Awkward Flirting, College, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Yaku thought he was lucky never to be struck by the awful thing called a crush, until he meets Nishinoya and things change.





	Someone Stop Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> Written for stacysmash who requested NoyaYaku+"You look like an accident." over on tumblr!

Mostly Yaku avoided parties, especially frat parties.  It was out of sheer desperation that he had come in the first place.  That and Kuroo was visiting and the less time Kuroo was given in Yaku’s dorm, snooping through Yaku’s things, the better.  Plus Yaku didn’t want Kuroo to realize Yaku spent most Saturday nights eating leftovers and watching old nickelodeon reruns.

 

So Yaku had taken Kuroo to a frat party and almost immediately lost his old friend in the ensuing chaos.  Yaku didn’t understand people who would want this many people in their home. It might be a temporary home but they still had to wake up to the mess and questionable liquids spilled everywhere and strangers sneaking into your room to do not so questionable activities.  Yaku wouldn’t be able to handle it. It wasn’t even his house and he was stress picking up trash.

 

With a handful of trash and a disappointed look on his face, that was when Yaku heard the real reason he had ventured out into the night.  He turned and had to bob and weave around crowds of people until he could properly see the owner of that loud, echoing laughter that made Yaku’s heart pound a little harder in his chest.

 

“Who’s that?”  Yaku doesn’t even have it in him to jump as Kuroo appears as mysteriously as he had disappeared.  He has a red plastic cup in it with something that smells like paint remover and looks like tar and he’s leaning down to speak in Yaku’s ear as they both look into the living room.

 

“Nishinoya Yuu.”  Yaku answers back instantly, the name coming out embarrassingly breathy.

 

After Yaku graduated high school he had figured he was one of the lucky few that was never driven to stupidity by their hormones.  He had never made an embarrassing confession or had his young heart crushed, he had never dated anyone and he had shared his first kiss with his nextdoor neighbor.  They both concluded it was fine but neither understood why novels and songs were written about it.

 

An entire year went by in college and Yaku accepted that maybe he just didn’t feel those things and that was fine by him.  After Shirofuku’s first girlfriend had broken up with her she had gained 10 pounds within two weeks because she attempted to eat her feelings away.  Kuroo had dated a guy with model good looks called Oikawa and Yaku had spent most of a month convincing Kuroo that Oikawa wasn’t cheating on him, he was just a reckless flirt.  Kai seemed to come out okay in the end, his relationship with Oohira was ideal in Yaku’s mind. The list went on and on about why Yaku was glad he had never felt that way about another person.

 

Then Nishinoya Yuu came waltzing into his life with his loud laugh and outgoing personality.  He also happened to be one of the very few people who was shorter than Yaku, which he did enjoy but Nishinoya seemed to take up so much more space than his size suggested.  Everything about him was big and loud and in-your-face until he settled into a chair with a cello that was nearly as big as him propped up against him and then he was-

 

_ Gods _ , Yaku didn’t even know how to explain it.  Everyone stopped and listened when Nishinoya played, fingers that always seemed to be covered in cuts and bandages glided over the strings, coaxing music instead of forcing it.  Yaku didn’t even care that he had been pushed back to second string since Nishinoya started, that was how good he was. There was such a quiet intensity about him when he played that Yaku purposefully peaked in on his practices.

 

Nishinoya looked like he should belong to a gang more than be first string at a prestigious school of arts.  The frat boy imagine fit him well, especially when he hung out with that bald headed guy who was always pulling off his shirt and twirling it around his head.  Yaku admitted to thinking poorly of the frats until every single member sat in on every performance Nishinoya was apart of, silent and supportive until the music ended and then they were yelling and whistling.

 

“Nishinoya Yuu?”  Kuroo asked, as if trying the name out.  An alarm whirled in Yaku’s head but was drowned out by the fact that Nishinoya was wearing a backwards baseball cap, his usually overstyled hair flat against his head.  It was a good look for him. “Doesn’t really fit him.” Yaku didn’t think so either.

 

“Most people call him Noya.”  Yaku said offhandedly as Nishinoya was looking up at someone, he nodded enthusiastically to whatever that person was saying.

 

“Noya huh?”  Kuroo straightened up.  “Well here goes nothing.”  Kuroo started walking and Yaku found himself frowning at his friends back before it finally clicked what Kuroo was doing.

 

Yaku never thought one of his closest friends would be his competition.  Yaku would never say this outloud, especially if there was a chance Kuroo would overhear, but Kuroo could be extremely charming when he wanted to be.  Yaku had truly disliked Kuroo when they first met but somehow, Yaku was still unsure of how it happened, Kuroo had become not only a friend to him but an extremely good friend.  To those close to him, Kuroo was a nerd of the highest order who lost his glasses in his own wild hair and sometimes forgot to shower for four or five days at a time when he was working on a project.

 

Yaku wouldn’t have thought Nishinoya was Kuroo’s type.  Nishinoya was good looking, or at least he was to Yaku and he might admit of some biases but Kuroo liked beautiful people.  People who looked like they had just walked off of a runway, not someone like Nishinoya whose shirt was on inside out and he had a smear of toothpaste on the corner of his mouth.

 

Kuroo was almost to them so Yaku hurried over, thinking about kicking Kuroo in the ass considering his hands were still full of trash but it was already too late.

 

“Hey, Noya, right?”  Kuroo was saying but Yaku stopped behind him as several people stared blankly at Kuroo.

 

Yaku wanted to laugh and he definitely wanted to kick Kuroo in the ass now.  Kuroo hadn’t been asking after Nishinoya but the man Nishinoya had been speaking to.  Taller than either Nishinoya or Yaku but a bit shorter than Kuroo, who was ridiculously tall if Yaku’s opinion, with shoulders that looked like they’d be useful as a linebacker and a face that made more sense to Yaku as to why Kuroo had been asking about him.

 

“Is that a joke?”  The man asked, glancing over at Nishinoya who looked like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or fight Kuroo.

 

“Do you want it to be?”  Kuroo asked, earning another blank look before the man looked down at the cup in Kuroo’s hand then back up, suddenly more amused.

 

“First time drinking the jungle juice?”  He asked with clear sympathy, a smile crossing his face and Yaku could literally see Kuroo swoon for it.  Yaku felt too bad to kick Kuroo in the ass now, he was making such a fool of himself.

 

“Your friend okay?  How much jungle juice did he have?”  Nishinoya asked and Yaku turned to him, expecting Nishinoya to be speaking to someone else but his big, expressive eyes were on Yaku.  The first time they had really interacted and Yaku had two handfuls of trash while his friend made a complete ass of himself. Lovely. Perfect.  Yaku would have to dye his hair, change his name, and live the life of a vagabond now. It was clearly his only option.

 

“Maybe we should get you some water?”  Nishinoya’s friend was saying, cupping Kuroo’s arm who looked like he was already naming his and the too-kind strangers kids.

 

“Yaku?”  Nishinoya asked, causing Yaku to snap his attention back to the other guy in surprise.  He didn’t even know Nishinoya knew his name. Nishinoya suddenly stood up straighter and cleared his throat.  Yaku wondered if he was about to get punched. “Has anyone ever told you that you look like an accident?”

 

There was a long beat of silence.

 

“Noya, bro, no.”  Someone said behind them.

 

“I’m sorry?”  Yaku asked in confusion.

 

“Because I can’t stop looking at you.”  Nishinoya put his fists on his hips and grinned at Yaku.

 

“Dude you can’t tell someone they look like an accident.”  One of the other frat guys said and Nishinoya turned around to him.

 

“Ryuu told me that line works every time!”  Nishinoya said back, as if this so called Ryuu would never leave him astray.

 

“It’s are you an accident bro, you can’t say are you an accident, it makes it sound like you think he’s ugly.”  Someone else corrected Nishinoya.

 

“Oh.”  Nishinoya looked down before turning back to Yaku with determination.  “Are you an accident-”

 

“Oh my god someone please stop him.”

 

“Are you flirting with me?”  Yaku asked, ignoring the other members of the frat who were laughing at Nishinoya now.

 

“Yes!”  Nishinoya nodded.  “Would you like to hear my other lines?”  He grinned, enthusiastic and unapologetic or embarrassed that he had basically called Yaku and accident.

 

“Sure.”  Yaku couldn’t help but grin back at the beautiful boy in front of him, glad that he had come to the party that night.


End file.
